It is known to provide round bales of agricultural blade crops with a wrapping to hold their shape, the wrapping being from a flexible plastic foil or film (DE-OS 22 19 976). This film can have small holes (DE-AS 27 05 101). With the known round bales which are wrapped with film, it was necessary to fasten the film by welding, clamping or gluing. Such a fastening is expensive.